Tsunade and Shizune,FOREVER!
by Kiros Razer
Summary: A story of an apprentice who yearns for the love of her master and later the feeling is discovered to be mutual.This requires a mature audience due to some vulgarity and of course sexual content.OMG YURI! HURRAY!
1. Shizune's Travels

**Tsunade and Shizune FOREVER!**

Chapter: 1 Shizune's Travels

Disclaimer: I don't own these Naruto characters and since this is a fan fiction site..  
You should have already figured that one out,if not..I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual.Naruto is created by Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: May contain an old woman trying to pretend she is young and a love struck apprentice.  
Shizune plays the part of Narration for awhile and as I update more it will switch over and I will try not to confuse anyone.Criticism is fine and your thoughts are more than welcome!

Many years and many changes since we first left the hidden leaf village.  
I was in my teens when I accompanied Tsunade-Sama.  
It was not too long after my uncle had died on the battle field.  
It was the reason I asked for her training to become a medical nin.

Tsunade takes a look back at the Hidden Leaf Village and sighs.  
Not too long after a young girl barely in her teens runs up to the Sannin.  
"I want you to teach me all that you know about being a medical ninja!" Shizune asked with much desire in her voice.Tsunade frowned and turned toward the girl and said, "Listen,Kid..I don't teach anymore.." Tsunade lowered her head with a feeling of shame.The young girl was still determined to get the training woman expressed her reasons "My uncle was the man you tried saving..:I have lost so much of my family..if I was to become a medic maybe I wouldn't lose as many people.."  
Tsunade raised her head and accepted the young girl as her pupil.

I remember immediately doing all I could by carrying her things and taking all of my training seriously.In ways you could say I caught on quick we visited many lands over the years and made many stops I noticed that I was the only one of us aging and then she revealed that it was jutsu that was keeping her look young..it amazed me just how knowledged this woman was.Over time I was starting to see her as more than just my sensei.Strangely,I was having explicit dreams about being with her intimately..I started examining her closely when we were at the hot springs.I was jealous of the men that paid her a compliments..especially when she complimented in return.

A man approaches the two of them and bows before Tsunade and says,  
"My if it isn't the legendary sannin,Tsunade..you are as beautiful as they say"  
"Tsunade-Sama! Let me carry that for you! Hurry up,Ton ton!" Shizune said in a hurry.Tsunade drunkenly staggers around "Arrr yooou single?" Tsunade asks with a dim witted drunken smile on her face."Yes,yes I am." The man replies."Excuse us,sir!" Shizune says as she tries to get Tsunade away from him. He then raised his voice,"You are being awfully rude! I am talking to your friend here!" "Shi..zzzune,go out for awhile!" Tsunade said as she winked at the man.  
"Yes..Tsunade-Sama.." Shizune replied feeling rather hurt and rejected.

I couldn't even relax at times just by knowing what they were doing together.  
She later explained that all people have needs that need to be fulfilled.  
In my mind I wished desperately that I could be the one to fulfill her needs.  
I found myself at times getting off to thought of doing so.At some point she tried to make me go on make a life for myself since I was in my twenties..I was a virgin protected by a sannin who would mess with me?

"Shizune.." Tsunade spoke in a serious tone. "I think it's time for you to move on."  
"Why..? What did I do,Tsunade-Sama?!" Shizune asked with great concern.  
"It's time for you to move on and have a life of your own.." Tsunade replied as she began to drink from her sake bottle."I don't want to move on..you never moved on after my uncle.." Shizune answered causing Tsunade to become rather silent.Finally rage built up in Tsunade and she began giving reasons as to why Shizune should move on. "You are in your early twenties you have been serving someone most of your life..you have great ability you could easily find work and a place to stay,Shizune..who knows you might meet someone special while doing so." Shizune just shook her head and began to feel frustrated with what Tsunade was saying.Tsunade began drinking some more of her sake.."You have learned all that you need to learn..there is no reason why you should accompany me any further." Shizune became really pissed off and punched a wall causing her to hurt her hand..when Tsunade noticed she saw quite a few tears streaming down Shizune's face. "Sh..Shizune?" Tsunade questioned in a bit of a surprise for her actions."I know once I leave..you won't be taking as good care of yourself as you should..I CARE ABOUT YOU,TSUNADE-SAMA!" Shizune explained with her much heated temper flariing up."Alright..whatever,Shizune..it's your choice.." Tsunade replied gazing up at the sky while Shizune wiped away her tears.

She continued to gamble and drink the days a way even her cares were starting to fade.  
In ways my efforts were becoming all the more futile.I am still thankful to Naruto for helping her find herself through all of that mess..With his desire to be Hokage it helped her realize just how important it was for her to return to the hidden leaf and claim her title..I wish it had all been under good circumstances.I enjoy being back home serving under my Godaime..I know I am mainly doing most of the work for her..it's just..oh,Tsunade-Sama when will you ever realize... 


	2. Godaime Shizune

**Tsunade and Shizune FOREVER! **

**Chapter: 2 Godaime Shizune! (well at least for almost a half of a day..)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these Naruto characters and since this is a fan fiction site..  
You should have already figured that one out,if not..I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual.Naruto is created by Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Warning: May contain a lazy assed Godaime trying to get her assistant to do all of the work for her by pretending to be sick.It also contains various other characters deciding to make an appearence and perhaps..some sort of..realization? GASP!**

One morning Shizune wakes up and is ready for work and notices Tsunade isn't in the office.  
She heads towards the Hokage sleeping area and notices something strange about her sensei.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Shizune grabs the hand of her sannin master.She realizes that Tsunade must've weakened herself because her jutsu she used to cover up her age wasn't working like it usually did."I..I'm in need of rest.." Tsunade said as she continued to rest.Shizune remembered that Tsunade seemed a bit contemplative lately and up at all hours.Due to being her assistant Shizune does her paperwork since the Hokage is considered "ill" for the time being.

"GRANNY TSUNADE! GRANNY TSUNADE!" Naruto yells as he rushes into the Hokage office.  
"SHH!" Shizune tries to hush him to avoid awakening Tsunade."Where is the old lady at?!" Naruto looks all around the room."She isn't feeling too good today,Naruto.." "Aww,damn that really sucks..I wondered if she had any missions available.." Naruto explained his reason just incase Shizune could find out for him.Shizune looked and found none "No..I don't see any new missions available,Naruto" "That's kind of weird..don't you think? there are a few others that are without missions too.." Naruto mentioned." Shizune thought about and said,"I'll keep looking into it,Naruto..Something will come up soon,I think." "Alright,assistant lady!" Naruto replied as he ran out of the office. Shizune shook her head and went back to work but not too long after Hinata Hyuga walked into the office. "Is the Godaime in?" She asked in a quiet voice. Shizune smiled and responded,"I am filling in for her today." Hinata twiddled her fingers and blushed and finally decided to ask Shizune a question,"Have you ever loved someone so much..to the point of needing to tell them but the fear keeps you from not doing so..?" Shizune stopped what she was doing and walked toward Hinata "I am experiencing something very similar.." "Do you plan on telling the person or have you already?" Hinata curiously asked.

Shizune held her head low and finally responded,"I don't think the person would feel the same..and I think if it were to work out most would not accept it.." Hinata added,"I don't think my father would allow me to be with the person.." "I see.." Shizune commented and then Hinata questioned "I thought if you loved someone it's worth the risk,right?" Shizune lifted her head and agreed with Hinata's point on her last comment."It might be best to tell your feelings a little at a time so that you don't overwhelm the person..I know if I tell the person I love it would probably overwhelm them." Hinata shook her head and stated "Shizune-Chan,I am sure she appreciates your love no matter what kind it is!" Hinata smiled and walked out.

Shizune decided to lay back in the chair and she began to think to herself,"I love Tsunade-Sama,The Hokage's first love must be the village,I'm just filling in..Ohhh..I want to go check on her I know that I really should..what if she needs something?" right then Kakashi walks into the door and surprises Shizune as he speaks, "I take it that she isn't feeling well?" Shizune turns around and replies, "Well,Yes..she didn't look too well this morning.." Kakashi examines the situation and notices Shizune looked rather exhausted herself and decides to comment about it,"You don't look too well and you don't always have to fill in for her." Shizune confused looked at him and questioned,"Who else is going to do this? Most of today is gone anyway.." Shizune sat back in Tsunade's chair and began to day dream..Kakashi then broke the silence,"Even the Hokage leave their office at times and go into the village." Shizune still confused just finally questioned to just what was he getting at,"Kakashi what are you trying to say? Do you want me to go somewhere with you?" Kakashi made a quiet laugh and responded," Yes." even more confused Shizune asked more,"Is this some kind of date or something?!" Kakashi became a bit shocked and then a little embarrassed and finally said,"I guess,if that is what you would like to call it." Shizune blushed and then thought about Tsunade,"What if I decline?" Kakashi looked her over once again and then answered,"I guess,you would go hungry." he started to walk out and Shizune stopped him "I'll go with you,Kakashi..I just need to check on Tsunade-Sama and clean myself up." Kakashi answers with "Alright." he sighs and thinks to himself,"This is what I get myself into..hopefully I won't have to buy dinner..that's usually more ryo."

Shizune walks toward the room where Tsunade was resting she could hear a lot of movement and decided to run in and check.Tsunade-Sama,is everything alright?" she was pretending to be asleep.Shizune placed flowers in the vase near Tsunade's bed and began humming cheerful.  
Tusnade yawned and noticed Shizune acting differently,"What in the hell has you so damn cheery?" Shizune stopped and gave her a warm smile and then finally replied,"I have a date with Kakashi." Tsunade was utterly shocked by the news.Shizune noticed that Tsunade's eyes were open wide when she turned around again and she questioned,"Is something wrong,Tsunade-Sama?" Tsunade got very quiet and replied,"I thought you were my assistant..?" Shizune laughed and stated,"I did the job of the Hokage..if you aren't feeling too well still..I will leave a note for people to look for me in the village." Tsunade held her head down and was silent she noticed Shizune gathering water to take her and unsettled by the news Tsunade pounded her fist into the wall and busted it and continued sitting on the bed with her head down.Shizune blinked and questioned out of concern,"Are you..alright?" Tsunade smirked and with slight anger in her voice,"Never..been better,Shizune.." she shrugged her shoulders and sat looking around as Shizune continued getting ready.When She began removing her clothing Tsunade couldn't help but to stare.She kept turning her head but her curiousity kept coming back.When she looked back at her and noticed Tsunade's face was turning red."Are you..? Are you you,alright? Your face looks a bit red." Shizune stopped what she was doing and and wiped Tsunade's face with a wet rag.Tsunade's eyes began to wander she got up and kissed between Shizune's breasts and walked out of the room.Standing very confused she could only question what exactly just happened with herself.She then continued cleaning herself up.  
Kakashi waited and jumped up when he saw Tsunade enter the room.He began to feel really uneasy when he noticed the looks she was giving him.Kakashi cleared his throat and asked,"Is there something wrong?" She smirked and told him that everything was peachy.Shizune came in and both her Kakashi left and this began their series of dates and before long Tsunade was placing them on missions because Shizune didn't want to leave his side.Things weren't going so good for the Godaime within. 


	3. A Very Depressed Tsunade

**Tsunade and Shizune FOREVER! **

**Chapter: 3 A Very Depressed Tsunade**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these Naruto characters and since this is a fan fiction site..  
You should have already figured that one out,if not..I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual.Naruto is created by Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Warning: May contain a depressed Godaime..and another hint?**

Tsunade over time was simply not acting like herself it even caused Jiraya,to notice just how unlike herself she was acting.He started hanging around her office a lot and Tsunade wasn't really noticing it too much.She gave out missions when people returned from their completed missions at the very least.One day Naruto ran in yelling, "GRANNY-TSUNADE! GRANNY TSUNADE!" Jiraya hushed him and pointed over to a very quiet Tsunade with her head on her desk looking toward the side of the room in a daze."What in the hell is wrong with the old woman,Ero-Sennin?" Naruto questioned."She doesn't want to answer when I ask her", Jiraya commented.Hinata walks into the room."Hinata!" Naruto said as he walked over to her."Naruto-Kun..I need to see the Godaime." Hinata replied softly when looking at him."She won't answer you,Hinata." Jiraya commented.Hinata held her head down and replied,"I just wondered if Shizune had talked to her.." Jiraya scratched his head and mentioned,"Shizune has been with Kakashi a lot in the past several months." Hinata became embarrassed but spoke up,"What she wanted to say to her seemed to be very important on the last day she and I spoke.." Tsunade turned her head and finally spoke up,"I would like to speak with the Hyuga heiress,alone." Jiraya shook his head and pulled Naruto out of the room and Naruto began yelling,"IS KAKASHI-SENSEI WITH THAT ASSISTANT LADY?!" Jiraya hushed him and they left.

Tsunade stood up and looked outside the window and questioned Hinata,"What would be so important for Shizune to talk to me about?" Hinata became very nervous and gulped when she heard the way Tsunade was speaking."When did the two of you last speak?" she questioned determined to obtain an answer.Hinata became even more nervous "W..w..w..when she was working in your place.." she flinched after she spoke just incase Tsunade lost her temper and decided to hit something or even worse..her.Tsunade turned and spoke a little softer "It doesn't have anything to do with Kakashi and her..DOES IT?!" by surprise that is when Tsunade decided to hit the wall.Hinata shook her head really fast and then said,"No..it was about something else.." Tsunade raised her voice,"WAS IT ANYTHING BAD!?" Hinata was becoming scared out of her mind and right then the door opened and Hinata ran like hell out of the Hokage office.Tsunade stood in surprise and crossed her arms and turned her head away when Shizune came into the office."Tsunade-Sama,I heard that you were feeling troubled..what in Konoha is wrong?" she questioned with much concern in her voice.

Tsunade punched the door off the hinges and those standing by ran like hell when they heard her go off.Shizune went off chasing her noticing just how upset she really seemed to be.On her way searching for the Godaime she began to think,"I'm very confused it's as though she doesn't seem happy that I met someone and decided to go and have a life..she told me to do so before in the past..I don't think it could be that she is jealous or anything..I mean Tsunade-Sama is one of the Sannin and she is also the Godaime!..I wonder what could be troubling her..?" She looked all over in search of her mentor until finally while her search Tsunade fell on her out of nowhere drunk. "TSUNADE-SAMA! Why am I not..surprised.." Shizune said as she helped her get back on her feet.Suddenly Tsunade placed her arms around Shizune staring in her in the eyes with a very half lit expression on her face.She couldn't help but to blush as she tried to get out of her arms before anyone else could see what she was doing.

Kakashi noticed but made sure his appearence went unseen.He began thinking to himself,"I think I am beginning to understand why Tsunade was upset with me.." Tsunade finally spoke while Shizune was still blushing and trying to push her off "I don't want you going off with other people anymore..You are MY assistant,Shizune!" Shizune was very confused with her words and felt like her freedom was being threatened."Tsu..nade..I enjoy assisting you and being there for you..don't you think I should be trying to find a life of my own? Many years ago,you suggested that I go and do this." Shizune felt like she was going to cry and she pushed out of her grasp.."Maybe,you so do as you once advised me to do..?" Shizune turned away and Tsunade turned away as well and then spoke,"I thought I was doing just that by having you with me,Shizune?" Tsunade turned toward her and slumped a bit.Shizune seemed a bit surprised by her words "Tsu..?" she couldn't even finish questioning both were feeling rather awkward and confused and Kakashi was realizing more as he observed the sutuation closely and thought to himself,"It doesn't look like I should be out with Shizune..it seems the bond is a little more than I had originally thought..yeah,i'll be single again and probably hit on by..Gai..I will still be a ninja and that has to come first." 


	4. An Open Discussion

**Tsunade and Shizune FOREVER! **

**Chapter: 4 An Open Discussion**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these Naruto characters and since this is a fan fiction site..  
You should have already figured that one out,if not..I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual.Naruto is created by Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Warning: May contain a large amount of the characters and some attempt in the humor.I either pass or fail..you be the judge..dun..dun..DUUUUN!**

"Ero-Sennin..I'm becoming tired of this! Where is the fast forward button?! Naruto looks for the button on the remote in a great haste but Jiraya throws it out the window before he had the chance to even find it,"This is the kind of stuff that inspired me to write "Icha Icha Paradise" Love,romance it's keep people interested.Jiraya felt great pride in his book and Naruto became frustrated and angry "I WANT TO SEE FIGHTING AND ACTION! NOT GRANDMA TSUNADE COMING OUT OF THE CLOSET AT HER AGE!" he growled.Jiraya laughed and then brought something up,"I bet if it was Sakura and the Hyuga girl in a romance story..you would read or even..watch it.." Naruto began to have a nose bleed and started to drool "Sakura-Chan and Hinata-Chan.." he finally shook away his naughty thoughts.when Sakura punched the back of his head.."OWWWW! DAMN,SAKURA THAT HURT!" Naruto cried as he held his head.Hinata only blushed..Jiraya looked over to the other leaf ninja and noticed a few hands were up."Yes,Gai?"

"Is this where I make my sexy..entrance?" Gai winked at Kakashi.Kakashi got up and sat next to Anko where he felt more safe.Jiraya shook his head and replied,"Gai,this isn't a Yaoi story so of course you wouldn't be in this." Lee stood up and questioned,"Are you against homosexuality? Why are you accusing Gaia-Sensei?" Jiraya just shook hus head.Kurenai got up and questioned,"Isn't this the private business of the Godaime?" Asuma puffed on his cigarette and chuckled a bit.Shikamaru felt embarrassed sitting with his family and listening to all of this."Look,I rather watch the clouds instead of watching too women.." Most of the men looked at Shikamaru with disbelief.Temari thought to herself,"I guess both heads are in the clouds..it doesn't look like I will have anyone but my brothers.." she sighed.

Naruto jumped up and yelled,"ERO-SENNIN!!!! I HAVE TO GO PEEEEE!" he danced around and Jiraya pointed and then Sakura punched him on the back of the head and caused Naruto to pee himself.Naruto ran off quickly and Sakura felt really embarrassed and Hinata felt bad for him.Neji just sat still..Hiashi just viewed the boy as a total dumb ass.Hannabi just laughed and found it funny and Hinata kicked her ass.Ten ten looked around and finally stated,"You,know Naruto was right..we need a real fight to take place!" Jiraya spoke,"I don't know if Tsunade losing her temper would keep us with a Mature rating..it might be too much gore involved and you know the critics." Everyone sighed.

Tsunade and Shizune walked into the room seemingly dressed up.Jiraya jumped up and pulled a chair out for the both of them.Tsunade looked at him with disgust,"No matter how hard you try,Jiraya..YOU ARE NOT GETTING A PIECE OF ASS!" Shizune grabbed her and tried her best to hold her back.Ten ten jumped up and encouraged the Godaime,"Kick his ass Godaime-Sama! Show everyone that we aren't afraid of getting into trouble for too much violence!" She kept jumping up and down swinging her fists while Neji just looked her over.Then he smirked and thought,"I know she gets excited when in a fight..I wonder what else makes her excited?" He tried not to blush.Hinata stood up real quick and Naruto is apparently in front of him "HEY! I SAW YOU GRABBING HER ASS!" Neji looked with surprise at Naruto "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Neji notices Naruto getting ready for an attack with another clone readying his jutsu.

Jiraya and Kakashi realize just what exactly Naruto is doing and they run to try and stop him.  
Naruto releases the rasengan and pretty much the area around them is pretty torn up and Tsunade gets up and hits Naruto really hard until he falls over."The rasengan isn't a fucking toy! Don't use it on your friends and not in places with masses of people that can get hurt! If not you will never become the Rokudaime!" Naruto just lays there and the scene ends with Tsunade pulling a slightly unconscious Shizune over her shoulder. 


	5. Beyond The Hints,Time for CONFESSION!

**Tsunade and Shizune FOREVER! **

**Chapter: 5 Beyond the hints,Time for CONFESSION!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these Naruto characters and since this is a fan fiction site..  
You should have already figured that one out,if not..I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual.Naruto is created by Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Warning: Contains mild language,masturbation,signs of affection and perhaps a sign of future intimacy.If you are in fear of future intimacy between the two consider it the end and go read something else.**

Shizune was back to being Tsunade's assistant..by her surprise Kakashi decided to let her go and move on.Yeah,it did bother her but it didn't bother as much as when as when Tsunade last said,"I thought I was doing just that by having you with me,Shizune?" the words kept popping in and out of her mind.

Tsunade was at her desk filing her nails and noticed Shizune pacing and thinking.  
She coughed and then spoke up to try and get Shizune's attention "I finished all of my current paper work."Shizune shook her head and tried to smile "I am very proud of you.." Tsunade pushed the papers off her desk and questioned,"Whatever happened to when you were actually proud of me for doing my job?" Shizune was caught off guard by her remark "It's just that I am getting back into doing this..I'm sorry.." Tsunade crossed her arms and grumbled quietly,"It's because of that damn Kakashi.." Shizune overheard Tsunade's words and replied,"What has you so moody..? Are you drinking again?" she checked around her desk and noticed the sake she had hidden from her."Tsunade-Sama..what is the matter?" Tsunade got up and began to question Shizune,"How was Kakashi?" Shizune looked at her strangely because the question confused her greatly.Tsunade growled in frustration "Did he do the job right?" Shizune was still uncertain as to what she was getting at..Tsunade became even more frustrated,"ARE YOU THAT STUPID,SHIZUNE?! WAS THE SEX GOOD? IS WHAT I AM ASKING!" she huffed a bit and noticed Shizune was rather disturbed by how she just spoke to her."Shizune?" Tsunade shook her head and realized just how loud she must've been."I'm sorry..I will just be quiet." she decided to just look out the the window for awhile and out of nowhere Shizune started laughing and pretty soon after her..Tsunade started to laugh.Shizune then commented,"I was right about you needing to move on! You are **SO** jealous and asking me about my sex life!" Tsunade still kept the smile upon her face."It's good to see you in better spirits,Tsunade-Sama!" Shizune smiled a long with her.Then a serious expression took over Tsunade's face,"For the longest time..I went from place to place..people to people..I just didn't realize that all the help I really needed was your's."Shizune's eyes began to widen as she continued listening to her mentor's words."I think it was a few years ago when I was beginning to realize this..and when Kakashi stepped in..it was like I lost you..forever in those few months,Shizune-Kun." Tsunade's voice became more..quiet and it was very unusual of her to act in this fashion. Shizune gave Tsunade a back massage and sweetly replied "I am here to serve you,Tsunade-Chan.." Tsunade begins to smile and seem in even more good spirits.Shizune couldn't help but to smile herself.

The two worked diligently together to get the morning paper work done.  
When lunch time approached Shizune's stomach began to growl.  
Tsunade laughed and got up from her chair and Shizune took her by the hand  
and began to hold it as though she was hugging it and then finally kissing it

"I love you,Tsunade-Sama.." she said as she looked deeply into her brown eyes and finally let her hand go.Tsunade smiled and played with Shizune's hair and the two exchanged a kiss right before they headed out for lunch.When they found a place to sit and eat at..all Shizune was doing was talking and Tsunade kept signaling for her to eat many of times but it felt so great to be together doing just whatever.

Right after lunch they went to the Yamanaka family's flower shop.  
Ino seemed very surprised to see the Godaime Hokage and her assistant in the shop

"Is there something you are looking for?" Ino questioned them and Tsunade replied,  
"I think my office could use some flowers on the inside to brighten things up." Shizune couldn't help but to agree,"I think it would help a lot!" she looked at all of the other flowers and Tsunade could tell that Shizune seemed very happy looking around at all of the different flowers.She decided to buy one seperate without Shizune noticing."That must be a special flower since it's by it's lonesome." Ino commented.Tsunade just shook her head and held it close and allowed Ino to wrap the flowers that Shizune picked out to go into her office.  
Ino waved good-bye as the two continued walking.

"Oh,Tsunade-Sama! Your office is going to look so wonderful! Flowers will bring so much cheer to it!" Shizune spoke with much cheerfulness in her voice.She closed her eyes just to breathe in the scent of them.Tsunade chuckled a little and placed her arm around her.

As they were headed into the office,Shizune began decorating the room with the flowers that Tsunade had just purchased.Tsunade was pleased at just how well Shizune was doing with the decorating.She held the single flower close,looking down it.It was a zinnia which meant loyalty..she was still thinking on how she was going to present it to Shizune as a personal gift.Right when she about to give her the flower a few medical nin appeared in the door way.

The younger of the two medical nins spoke up in greate haste, "Tsunade-Sama,something serious has come up and you are needed in the emergency room at once!" Shizune could see the concerned look upon Tsunade's face,"Do you need my help as well?" she asked.The older medical nin replied,"This is something that requires both the opinion and ability of the Godaime!" Shizune lowered her head knowing that they were probably going to be seperated for the rest of the day.

Shizune was in her room when she realized that three hours had went by since she had last spoke to Tsunade.  
She paced around the room and decided to go and sit outside the ER.Many of the medical nin noticed her waiting and urged her to just go on that it would just be a very long wait.Finally one of them walked up to her.Shizune was filled with questions,"What has happened?! Is the person doing alright? Is Tsunade-Sama okay?! The nin answered,"She was has been in surgery but she had left this for one of us to give you.." The woman gave her the things Tsunade had for her and left.

It was a letter and a zinnia..Shizune was more concerned over what the letter could contain.

_"Shizune,  
I really wanted to give you this zinnia earlier.  
I was planning on spending the evening alone with you..  
Maybe we can tomorrow if I have the time.  
-Tsunade"_

Shizune held the letter close as her face turned a shade of pink.She sniffed the flower and took it back to her room and placed it in a vase near her bed and put the letter on the inside of her night stand.She gathered her nightly clothing and placed it upon her bed and searched around for a towel and then got into the shower.  
Her mind went back to how much this day had changed..it helped her realize just how important she was to Tsunade and what being together really meant for the both of them.Shizune started thinking as she washed her body."_I remember standing in the door way some nights hearing her cry over my my uncle..It made me wish that I could be just like him..maybe then her tears would disappear.I seriously hope that I am good enough to be in his place..now..I've always wanted this chance.."_ She looked over her body and sighed,_"I wonder if she has ever thought about us..intimately? I've wanted so much to make love to her..and to show her just how much I care.." _

Shizune could feel an aching in her heart and a burning yearning deep within..in her mind she knew she needed Tsunade..in her heart she knew she loved her and also her body knew that it really wanted her..while in the shower she kept her on Tsunade trying to picture her naked and in need..just as any good assistant would do..she masturbated heavily in the shower and allowed her mind to run wild and her hands roam pretending to please her lover and receiving pleasure from her in return.

After cleaning up she got dressed for bed and noticed Ton ton was in her room looking up at her.  
She turned out the light and held her master's pet as she rested.Tsunade was a wreck by the time she was heading toward her room.She planned on going to see Shizune before bed but realized that more than likely Shizune was already asleep.Tsunade let out a slightly loud sigh as she walked into her room.

"It would have been nice to have at least spoken to her before I went to bed.." Tsunade then looked at her sloppy and empty bed."Even nicer if I had her in my bed.." She laughed a little and began picking up a few things and a few unmentionables just incase she was to ever bring Shizune into her "_private chamber" _  
She noticed the time and realized that she had better clean herself up quickly and rest so that there could be a possiblity of spending time together after another hard day of being the Godaime. Tsunade decided to soak in the hot tub for a little and drank a little sake as she thought about things. "Maybe an evening out and a good soak at the hot springs would do us both some good!" she relaxed and thought about a lot of things.

She thought about when she trained under Sarutobi-Sensei and her team with Jiraya and Orochimaru.  
Remembering just how much she admired Orochimaru for his intelligence when they were younger.Jiraya's silly nature and how he used to play pranks on Sarutobi-Sensei and how much Naruto seemed like Jiraya as a kid.  
Tsunade remembered how they once called her Tsunade-Hime due to her birth right of being the granddaughter of the Shodaime.She thought about her parents and her little brother and a few rickled down her face and then she remembered Dan..the once love of her life that passed away.Before long her cries became louder and she took a few drinks of her sake and decided to try and get it off her mind.  
Tsunade washed her hair,got dressed,turned out her light and went to bed.

Shizune was half awake in her room from over hearing Tsunade crying not too long before.  
Finally after awhile of trying to go back to sleep she became successful.

**----------------------------------------------  
Like I said in my warning things will eventually lead to sex.  
Well,something to that extent.  
As Tsunade previously said,"We all have needs."  
I'm sure after years of casual sex here and there and only 1 real love in her past.  
She could use some **_**"Lovin' in the oven fresh kink"**_** from her new love.**

If you aren't into old ladies that use Jutsu to make themselves appear young getting with a much younger woman that they spent most of their life with.Or if you don't like the idea of two women being together..  
Why in the hell are you even reading this at all? O.o  
  
__


	6. Tsunade,THE LEGENDARYCARPET MUNCHER!

**Tsunade and Shizune FOREVER! **

**Chapter: 6 Tsunade,THE LEGENDARY--CARPET MUNCHER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these Naruto characters and since this is a fan fiction site..  
You should have already figured that one out,if not..I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual.Naruto is created by Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Warning: CONTAINS LESBIAN SEX. ),vulgar language,maybe more..but I forget.**

Author's Note:  
You really want to know what makes this fic cool? It's actually has a female author who likes to turn women bi or flat out lesbian.I love the Naruto series it really does define the word "Awesome" I mean seriously.Fighting,Violence and NINJAS! OH,MY!

Anyways,often have I thought about this pairing and noticed not too many people were giving Tsunade and Shizune love stories. :(  
It gets dull when you want to read something and not too many people are even writing about it.I encourage people to let their inner creativity roam free and write more.  
You may obtain critics but it would give me something to read:D

I know sometimes age difference bothers some people but hell,  
There are girls just becoming legal marrying old men in this world.  
They of course actually look old.I'm sure that does happen with girls.  
Sometimes it's just love..which is pretty much ageless.  
There are some who are just in it for the money.

We know Shizune doesn't love Tsunade just for the money.  
Hell,she's always trying to keep her ass out of trouble.  
It's out of genuine sincerity! Anyways,welcome back to the story.

If you are happy and you know it..POST A COMMENT! 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a less than restful night of sleep Tsunade's face kept hitting her desk and Shizune did her best with the paperwork to avoid having them drooled upon.She kept working very hard through out the day. At one point Tsunade leaned so far back in her chair that she fell backward and was snoring loudly in the floor.Shizune decided finally just to wake her up and make her go to bed.**"TSUNADE-SAMA!"** Tsunade woke up and scared to the point of nearly pissing her pants **"WHAAAT!?"** she questioned as she yawned."Let me take care of things and just go to bed,Tsunade-Sama.." Shizune insisted.Tsunade looked at the time and realized that she had been less than helpful for most of the day."I'm really sorry about all of this,Shizune-Kun.." she apologized.Shizune shook her head and then spoke,"You worked really hard yesterday,now stop apologizing and let me take you to bed!" she took her by the arm Tsunade then made the comment,"If I am going to go to bed..I rather have you in it." Shizune blushed and then noticed Tsunade trying to play it cool by trying to laugh to cover up for her embarrassment but she could see right through the cover up.Instead of allowing Tsunade to feel like a complete ass,she began to laugh as well.Shizune finally thought up something to back at her with,"If I am in bed with you,how is the paperwork and assignments ever going to get finished?" Tsunade wasn't sure if she was being serious or just joking."I am awake now..I might as well finish everything." Shizune then realized that she was beginning to change her mind."Even the Hokage leave their offices at times.." she commented.Tsunade turned around with surprise and then looked her apprentice over "Shizune-Kun.."

The two walk through the hall heading toward the bedroom area..Tsunade's face turned a slight shade of pink as she thought about what could take place.Shizune was more curious than she was embarrassed._"I wonder if by being in bed together..she means just sleeping or..?" _Then she began to blush after her thoughts got that far and then she mentioned,"I hope that you have kept your room clean since the last time I was in it." Tsunade merely shook her head and then replied,"Just come in.." The two walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind them.  
Tsunade just flopped down and stretched out looking toward Shizune who seemed a bit shy hesitant about laying next to her master until._"I think I am the one that has to make the move here." _Both were laying on their side and looking eye to eye.Tsunade moved in closer and pulled herself over her assistant.

Shizune looked above her into the eyes of her beloved both of them shared a very long kiss and Tsunade held the hands of her love and began kissing down her neck and then to her shoulders and then she stopped.Shizune shivered and she was constantly trying to hide her blushing face.Tsunade smiled and began to undo Shizune's clothing."Ohhh..Tsunade-Sama.." she was then hushed with a kiss until she was completely stripped.Tsunade then looked her into her eyes and stated, "I'll show you just how much of a better lover I can make than that damn Kakashi!" Shizune kissed her and began removing her love's clothing as well.Tsunade continued kissing down Shizune's body and could feel her shiver and squirm even though this was new to her..she could tell that she was doing something right.Tsunade flickered her tongue on Shizune's nipple and began sucking on it while her hand was roaming downward.She decided to nibble and then suck upon the nipple as she began to rub Shizune's moisten area.There were quite a few moans that came from Shizune's mouth during this whole session."How do you feel?" Tsunade whispered softly into Shizune's ear.She smiled and replied,"Heavenly..Tsunade-Sama.." Tsunade smiled very devious and asked,"How do you want it,baby? Rough or gentle?" after asking she bit her neck and Shizune let out a loud moan and answered,"Just make love to me,Tsunade-Sama..showing me that you mean it..is all I want.." Both of them began blushing and then Tsunade commented,"I'll be gentle and take my time,Shizune-Kun.." she inserted two fingers into her lover and pumped gently for awhile kissing and rubbing upon her.Shizune moaned louder and took a few breaths and said,"Ohhhh..Tsunade-Sama..I love you..keep going..please.." Tsunade's smile turned into a very devilish one she began lifting Shizune's over her shoulders and lowered her face down and between her legs._  
"Looking down there and seeing Tsunade-Sama's beautiful brown eyes looking up at me..is really turning me on and the fact that we are finally making love..Kami..I wish making love together could last forever and be this damn GOOD!"_

Tsunade moved her tongue over and through Shizune's vaginal area she could feel her hair being tugged upon and her face being lowered by the force of her lover.The squirming,wiggling and constant moaning was really turning Tsunade on she couldn't help but to smile and feel proud of herself for causing her lover this much satisfaction and tasting the sweet taste of victory as Shizune finally came."I was better than Kakashi wasn't I? Admit it!" Tsunade's face expressed great pride in what she just had done.Shizune kept panting and her body began feeling more at ease after it was all over she finally replied,"I never really had sex with him..well,not to my knowledge anyway.." Shizune began thinking if they did or not and Tsunade's eyes were open wide.Finally Shizune continued,"to be honest we basically talked,went places and kissed." She laughed and felt embarrassed while Tsunade just shook her head and finally said,"..You had me worked up for nothing..Shizune-Kun.." she kissed her forehead and Shizune replied,"Maybe it was good to see you so eager." The two began to laugh and decided to talk while laying around together until Shizune decided to please Tsunade.

Two Jonin ninja walked into the Hokage office.  
"Shizune is usually here at the very least.." Anko mentioned."I wish Shizune was here,actually." Iruka added.Anko seemed curious and asked,"Why,do you find her attractive,Iruka? Iruka turning a little red added."She's often just sweet and cheerful." Anko stated her opinion "I will agree with you on that but I think she gives the Godaime hell." Iruka laughed and asked,"What do you mean by that?" Anko thought of way to describe it,"Yeah,she's the assistant but she seems to be up her ass 24/7." Iruka then added."I think she is a very sensible and level headed woman,maybe there are reasons for her worry." Anko looked around and then commented,"Whatever she is..she isn't here and more important the Godaime." She paced around a bit and finally thought up an idea,"I will knock and check to see if the Godaime is in her room..Iruka,you knock and check on Shizune." Iruka nodded and they went down the hall.

Iruka politely nodded and opened Shizune's door and saw that nobody was in the room.  
He shut the door and ran toward Anko who just opened the Godaime's door without even knocking.Neither Tsunade or Shizune heard the door opening.When Anko looked in her eyes were opened wide in shock.Iruka had the same expression but instead passed out with a nose bleed.When Iruka fell to the floor..Shizune saw Anko looking right at them and she hid under the blanket."Shizune-Kun..why did you stop so suddenly? Tsunade looked under the blanket and then noticed Anko standing in a shocked and very confused manner while Iruka was laying on the ground with a nose bleed.Tsunade was embarrassed but not nearly as much as Shizune was at the moment.She finally asked,"What is it,Anko?" Anko cleared her throught and replied,"I was in to discuss the next coming Chunnin exams..Iruka wanted to talk to you about those who had just become ninjas."Tsunade shook her head and replied,"Alright,I will head to my office to discuss things once I can.Anko then asked,"Have you two..always been this close?" Shizune started to lift her head a little out of the blanked and Tsunade replied,"Take Iruka and wait in my office,please." Anko shook her head and began to drag Iruka's ass back to the Hokage office.

Tsunade got up and began getting dressed.Shizune looked down with a serious expression.  
"Shizune,are you alright?" Tsunade asked."I guess the secret is out.." Shizune mentioned with a look of concern.Tsunade took her by the hand and replied,"It doesn't matter what anyone thinks of us..as long as we do our job,Shizune..that is all that matters and the rest isn't really anyone's business." they kiss and then get back to work.When it was finally time to be able to be more and go outside of the office,the two walked through the village together.Tsunade placed her arm around Shizune and the two talked as they walked around town.They went into the village libary and Tsunade picked out a few books and Shizune carried them."Is there anymore that you might be interested in,Tsunade-Sama?" Shizune questioned right as they were about to leave Tsunade thought about it and replied,"I think this will be enough for now,thanks for asking though." Both smiled toward the other and they continued walking.

All at once Tsunade stopped and then added,"I want you to take these books back to my room,there is something that I want to do..alone,Shizune-Kun." Shizune wasn't sure if she could trust what Tsunade wanted to do.  
_"What if she goes and starts gambling..or decides to get drunk?! she usually tries making me leave when it has to do with her either of them..I don't want her wasting so much money and when she drinks..I don't want her around to many men..even though she's the Godaime..Drunk men try to advance with her..and I don't want her to go along with it."  
_All at once Shizune began to shout at Tsunade,**"I'M NOT LEAVING WHILE YOU GO OFF TO GAMBLE OR GET DRUNK AND HAVE PEOPLE GROPING YOU!"   
**Tsunade was shocked but it raised her temper quite a bit to be yelled at.

Tsunade then yelled back.**"SO, EVERYTIME I ASK TO YOU TO DO SOMETHING THAT REQUIRES LEAVING ME ALONE YOU THINK IT MEANS THAT I AM GOING TO GO GET DRUNK OR GO OFF GAMBLING?!" **Shizune then realized just how much she made her lover mad. "I'm sorry..Tsunade-Sama.." she said as she hung her head low.Tsunade was still frustrated and just said,**"TAKE THE FUCKING BOOKS BACK TO MY ROOM AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! I HATE BEING ACCUSED OF SHIT WITHOUT ANY PROOF!" **Tsunade stormed away and Shizune was feeling hurt to the point of being in tears.


	7. Addiction Versus Relationship

**Tsunade and Shizune FOREVER! **

**Chapter: 7 Addiction Versus Relationship**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these Naruto characters and since this is a fan fiction site..  
You should have already figured that one out,if not..I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual.Naruto is created by Masashi Kishimoto. The poem however in this story is mine.**

**Warning: Umm..I don't really think there is much to warn anyone about.  
Except that I don't want anyone stealing my poem,if you do..  
May Karma one day bite you on the ass with precious hell to pay.**

Shortly after Tsunade had taken off into the village Shizune took the books that Tsunade wanted to read to her room.However,she couldn't help but to feel depressed after what had happened between them. She wiped away her tears and decided to sit and think things over a bit but mainly Tsunade yelling at her came to mind.Asuma was walking by and noticed her sad expression and decided to sit down and talk with her.He then handed one of his cigarettes over to her..she had never smoked before but didn't refuse it either.Asuma lit it and spoke,"What seems to be the trouble?" Shizune sighed and then replied,"I think I just got dumped.." She puffed upon the cigarette and began coughing.Asuma patted her on the back and said,"I know the world is cruel sometimes but it's best not to dwell on such things.." Kurenai was walking through the area and noticed Asuma talking to Shizune and decided to come over and talk "Asuma,Shizune,is something..up?" He invited her over to sit a long with him."Shizune seems to of been let go by the person she had been dating..I decided to try and keep her company." he mentioned.Kurenai finally understood what was going on and then commented."You shouldn't blame yourself completely..these things tend to happen.Shizune wasn't feeling too well with talking to the other two Jonin about her life issues and decided to just walk away."I have to go now..thank you both for everything."

Tsunade kept walking just to try and rid herself of frustration._"How could she just assume that I was going to go get drunk and start gambling?! It's like she has no sort of faith in me..Hmm.." _Tsunade looks around outside and realizes that she was just right outside of the bar."Heh..heh..maybe she does know me after all.." Tsunade sighs feeling guilt from within."If I am going to get blamed for it..I might as well have at least a little drink." She laughed and then walked in and ordered.Before long she found herself a victim of her own addiction but with every drink she took she missed Shizune more and more.She looked into her cup and could see Shizune's face with a sad expression._"I judged you wrong,my love..I think you know me better than I know myself sometimes." _What made it worse was she was feeding those addictions in the village she vowed to protect with her life.Most of the people in the bar wasn't even paying attention when she walked through.When she threw her glass and cursed,**"DAMN YOU,SHIZUNE!!! WHY ARE YOU OFTEN RIGHT!?"**people did take notice._"Heh..you are the kind of woman that most would kill for.._"

A wanderer came up to her to say hi and comment her."Hello,you look very beautiful tonight." He smiled at her and took her hand kissed it._"Does this dufus really expect me to fall for that kind of crap? Haha,I'm the Godaime and I soo could get his ass for harrassment!..Uhh..well after I find a good lie as to why I was in a bar." _The man sat down beside her and asked,"Would you be interested in playing dice to pass some time?" Tsunade looked at him and smiled and asked,"What are you asking for if you win?" the man replied,"A date with you.." She laughed and said,"If I win..you can pay my tab tonight." The man smiled and said the most out of thirty games wins!"  
They shook on the deal.. the two played for quite a while until Shizune walked in and noticed the game and her beloved drinking as she feared would end up happening."Tsunade-Sama..please stop this at once!" she ordered as she walked over to her lover."Shizune,geez lighten up.." Tsunade grumbled.In frustration due to betrayal Shizune added,"You lied to me..the evidence is right in front of me." Even in her drunken state Tsunade knew that she had done wrong after hearing those words..but knowing that a bar wasn't a place for them to talk things over she mentioned,"I don't want to talk about it right now." Shortly after hearing her words Shizune began walking away.

She headed back to the Hokage palace and decided that the best thing she could do was sleep it off.Shizune got into the shower and decided to clean herself off.Tsunade walked in while Shizune was showering,singing and washing herself.Tsunade leaned by the wall and listened and she thought,_"She has such a beautiful voice.."_As Shizune was about to leave the shower it scared her but for just a moment when she realized that she wasn't alone."Tsunade-Sama..what is it?" she asked in frustration.Tsunade placed her arms around her love and then replied,"What's wrong..baby?" Shizune tried to look away and push Tsunade out of the way.

Tsunade could feel that Shizune was really upset, instead of leaning against the wall she decided to sit down and think to herself.While Shizune was getting dressed Tsunade began humming the song that Shizune was singing earlier and writing something down at the same time.Tsunade began reading off what she had written,**"**_**My fears often get to me,I am quite sure its the way things should be,What is pain without suffering? An abandoned mind waiting to be controlled and made to fear,I am wishing to be complete,But nothing seems to make me whole again,I am alone dancing in the darkness,I cry but you never seem to hear me,Are you really serious?,I am all broken up and delirious,I need your words to comfort me,I don't know how I should be,I looked into your eyes,It seems you that can't see through,And I wonder why? I will remain forever true,What can I do?,I am lost without you,Do you still need me?,You're emotions are very hard to see,I fear that I have lost yet again,I never seem to win,Do you still love me?,Life without you is something I never wish to see."**_

Shizune looked over toward Tsunade and embraced her."Tsunade-Sama..I just don't want you to keep gambling your money away and drinking yourself to death.." Shizune began crying and Tsunade held her close and thought.  
_"When I lost my loved ones..I started drinking,gambling and not caring for myself like I should have..Shizune took care of me through most of it..she doesn't deserve that kind of person..I really need to make a change."_ Shizune cupped Tsunade's face looking into her eyes as she spoke,"Please,Tsunade-Sama..you can beat these addictions..we can try to reduce it..little by little until you no longer need it." a smile came across Tsunade's face when she realized that she wasn't all alone."Shizune-Kun..may I sleep with you tonight?" without much hesitation she answered,"Yes."

The two layed side by side,face to face kissing and holding the other.  
Tsunade smiled and said,"Even though I have great strength..I feel more secure just being in your arms..Shizune-Kun.." Shizune blushed over her words and stated,"I'm not very strong at all..Tsunade-Sama..how could you feel secure in these arms of mine?" Tsunade kissed Shizune's forehead and said,"I know that those arms are willing to bare any burden that involves either or both of us.." Shizune began to understand what she meant,"Just as I gave my life to serve you,I would gladly give my life for you."Tsunade looked down with a serious expression and Shizune questioned,"Are you alright? Did I say something wrong?" Tsunade finally spoke up,"I don't want you to give up your life in order to save mine.." Shizune could see tears coming from Tsunade's face and could tell that she was thinking of her loses and was reminded of just how much they had hurt her."Tsunade-Sama..nobody lives forever..while I am living though..I want to help make things better for both of us..even though I am not strong physically..I would do all that I could to protect you."Shizune pushed herself on top of Tsunade and looked deep into her eyes and held her hands and kissed them.  
The two finally became tired and Shizune decided to use Tsunade's breasts as a place to lay her head Tsunade held her close all through the night even though at times Shizune nearly smothered.

Tsunade woke up the next morning listening to a cheerfully singing Shizune in her small live in kitchen area making tea and straightening up around the room and working with the laundry.Tsunade yawned as she opened her eyes and said,"Are you normally like this before work?"Shizune shook her head and replied,"I had to take care of a lot of people and pick up after them growing up..I guess I just got used to it." Tsunade looked around and commented,"You've really managed your living space well..it looks a lot better than mine..I'm jealous." Shizune mentioned,"I could always help you with your's..if you wanted me to." Tsunade smiled and said,"I'm fine as long as I have a place to sleep and a place to study."

The two sipped their tea and Tsunade noticed a copy of "Icha Icha Paradise" on Shizune's shelf.  
"Shizune..is that Kakashi's book?! She questioned with her eyes wide open.Shizune laughed and replied,"No,I read the book when he was finished and when I finished it, I met up with Jiraya one day and told him how much I love it and he gave me a copy." Both began to laugh."I plan to get the next book when it's released!" Shizune said with a big smile.  
Tsunade kissed her and held her close."I don't want to go to work today..Shizune-Kun..it's so pretty out.." She wimpered and Shizune continued laughing and then replied,"Our first night together and you don't want to work..shame on you!"  
Tsunade stuck her tongue out."You know where you can put that,Darling.." Shizune commented.Tsunade gave her a naughty smile and replied,"I know and I would if we had more time..so maybe tonight?" Shizune shook her head and they both continue getting dressed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Well that part is finished,the two are back together and it's time to add more, OMG DRAMA!?  
I figured why not add some kind of twist.I hate to say it..by the time this entire thing ends..  
It might rock the brain quite a bit and I don't do too well with endings.  
Considering this is my first fan fic of the Naruto Series and the only fan fic I haven't had deleted..  
I am probably doing an okay job,thus far..I'll probably end up becoming a Yuri writer later..  
**


	8. Shizune's Affair With Anko

**Tsunade and Shizune FOREVER! **

**Chapter: 8 Shizune's Affair With Anko **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these Naruto characters and since this is a fan fiction site..  
You should have already figured that one out,if not..I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual.Naruto is created by Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Warning: lust,talks and acts of sex (well not enough to my liking)  
Um..I warn you of the stuff that you haven't read yet since I can't think on what else to say!**

Author's Note: I just knew a few people would be thinking,  
WTF?! Shizune-Kun? Why not Shizune-Chan?  
Thank you for catching on to that little warped set of mind I added.;   
Let me think of how to exactly word this..  
Dan was Tsunade's first true love and for so many years her only.  
Bi-sexuality is a bit new to her and I guess she sees Shizune as her _**"man" **_****

It's going to sound strange of course but I myself am like a man trapped in a woman's body.  
People often have added _**"Kun" **_**to my name especially other women.  
Some women have even pretended I was man in their own mind just to be in a relationship with me. :P  
Even though appearence wise I look just like any other girl it's just actions.  
The little things you notice once you get to know a person.**

If all of this still bothers you/confuses you..my apologies!  
Hopefully this story turns out well in the end.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

When the work day took place it started like any regular work day..Tsunade was reading an urgent message and turned toward Shizune "I'm being summoned into a meeting..I am going to write a to do list list and I want you to grab a few things while I am gone." Shizune shook her head and watched Tsunade write out her list and then hand it to her.They both parted and went their own ways Shizune was reading the list while in town and bumped right into Anko."Hey,that fucking hurt.." Anko said as she rubbed for forehead and then noticed Shizune laying flat on her back and decided to give her a hand."Thank you,I am sorry.." She apologized to Anko."I never see you without the Godaime..it's strange to see you with an actual life." Anko commented and chuckled.Shizune dusted herself off and wasn't really interested in anything Anko had to say and did her best to just brush her off but she failed in doing so."Hey,I was only kidding.." Anko said and pulled Shizune back by the arm."So,how's the sex?" She questioned mischieviously..Shizune then remembered that she had been one of the people that caught her and Tsunade in the bedroom."Why are you asking me this?' Shizune questioned."I'm just curious..that's all! Why not come with me?" Anko questioned once again."It doesn't seem like you are going to let me go are you,Anko?" Shizune asked and managed to laugh a little."I'm not such a bad girl..I'll even pay for lunch." Anko replied with a smile.

The two walked together through the village and Anko starting giving out advice,"You shouldn't wear your kimono so much." Shizune looked at her with a confused expression,"Why not?" She smiled back at Shizune and replied,"There is a really hot girl under all of that..I can tell already." Shizune began to blush._"I guess this means..Anko-Chan finds me..attractive?" _When they arrived at her favorite place to eat,she ordered some dango and sake and the same for Shizune."I don't like to drink..but I will eat some dango with you." Shizune commented and then she noticed the eyes of Anko pretty much telling her that she had to or she was going to beat her ass.After the lunch they had, she found herself very dizzy "Ankko..I feel..WHEE!" Anko caught her, "I'm taking you back to my apartment until you sober up a little..I forgot that you are the kind that **NEVER** drinks." Shizune put her arms around her and said,"I'm suu..pposed to be worr..king.." and then drooled a little on her.Anko sighed and walked her back to her apartment and during the walk Shizune collapsed and she had to carry her the rest of the way.

When they arrived Shizune was acting very different and very sexual toward Anko.  
"Hey..um..aren't you with.." Anko was then bitten on the neck. "Ohhh..fuck the questions,Shizune just keep going!"  
Shizune smiled and pretty much had Anko pinned,"I waana..put that pretty face to work.."  
Things between the two were just heating up more and more and Shizune's judgement was pretty much impaired. 

The Hidden Council meeting was still going on and Tsunade was becoming more and more frustrated with the elder members especially,Koharu.She yelled angrily,**"I AM SUPPOSED TO USE MY JUDGEMENT AND DO AS I SEE FIT! IF I WENT BY EVERYTHING THIS OLD BITCH SAYS,THAT WOULD MAKE ME LESS OF A HOKAGE!!" **Koharu grabbed her by the collar and then shouted at her spitefully ,**"YOU ARE ONLY LESS OF A HOKAGE BECAUSE YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON THE VILLAGE A GREAT DEAL OF TIMES,TSUNADE-HIME!" **Homura was becoming frustrated with the two women arguing.  
"The village needs to keep more Jounin at home since the last invasion..the village cannot rest assure on just mainly genin and chuunin and only a few of the adept Jounin..this is the time to work primarily on the village's needs." he protested.

Tsunade sighed and responded,"Sarutobi-Sensei is the main reasons we have alliances..it's still important to try and help..I understand your point and I will try to send less Jounin out at once.." soon the council meeting ended and Tsunade was more than thrilled to just get the hell out of there.She kept thinking of many things_,"Shizune..I am so damn hungry..I know you are slow but that was two hours ago..I hope that you got the other shit at the very least.." _Tsunade headed back to the Hokage Palace and noticed that Shizune wasn't anywhere in sight._"She isn't this bad..something has to be wrong..I have to go search for her in the village..I will grab a quick bite to eat first..just to hold me over until I find her."_ she was becoming very concerned over her love's disappearence.

About this time Shizune awoke from her drunken state to find herself bathing/being bathed with/by Anko.  
"Oh..my god..Anko.." She said while spitting out the water that was accidently sponged off into her mouth.  
Anko smiled at her and continued cleaning her off and kept coming closer to her.She kept acting very nervous and suddenly froze from moving frantically.Anko laughed and then blew lightly into her ear.It turned her on quite a bit and she did her best not to show that and bit her lip.Shizune then turned and faced the woman that she was bathing with and didn't say much else instead she studied Anko's body and began comparing it to Tsunade's.  
_"Anko..has a very nice body..even with smaller breasts than Tsunade's..she is beautiful..and speaking of Tsunade-Sama..she is going to KILL me..I haven't done ANY work..I think the worst part would be instead of doing so..I am here with another woman.."_

"Is something bothering you,Shizune-Chan?" Anko questioned with a look of concern.She blushed and then asked,"Did anything happen earlier?" Anko then stopped what she was doing and looked away."I see..I must've hurt you by asking.."Shizune added after noticing her actions."After..I saw you on top of the Godaime..it turned me on so much..I became a very infatuated with you and constantly thought about you.." Anko said and then laughed and Shizune blushed a bit and she then continued,"I figured why not spend a little time together..just to get to know each other..I didn't try to take advantage of you..Shizune-Chan,you are the one who made the moves on me..I could have stopped you..if I had known for certain if you weren't truly interested in me." After saying that she looked a bit down and then Shizune commented."I am involved with Tsunade-Sama..I do have to admit though..you are very attractive and if things did take place..I..hope that I was able to please you." Anko gave her smile and said,"I'll get over it..stop feeling so guilty..I shouldn't have made you drink any in the first place."

After the bath was finished Shizune was once again filled with lust and couldn't focus straight on who she truly loved.the two went straight for Anko's bedroom. Inside the closet Shizune found a strap on and Anko smiled mischeivously and said,"That is something I have used to put many of women in their place..you might want to get one of your own some day,Shizune-Chan." Shizune observed it closely and began to think to herself._"I never really thought about something like this..Tsunade-Sama might really like it..since I can't give her the real thing..I need to get out of here and go to her_." Anko studied her over and thought about things,  
"You love her..don't you,Shizune-Chan?" she asked and then Shizune nodded."I've been with her most of my life..and later on..I grew to love her even when I wasn't sure if she loved me or not.." Before long both of them were feeling guilt.Anko then mentioned,"You need to go back to work..I am very sorry I shouldn't have encouraged you to drink." Shizune patted her on the back before she had to leave and said,"Don't worry about it..it's already happened and I need to see her right away.."

She began walking out the door and through the alley and before long she felt someone else's arm wrap around her arm and when she turned around to see it surprised her quite a bit.**"TSUNADE-SAMA!" **she yelled out loud and then became very embarrassed and said,"W..w..why are you here?!" Tsunade just knew something had to be up since Shizune was acting strange._"She doesn't have anything I asked her to get today..plus,she came from one of the apartments close by..this isn't like her at all.."_ Instead of saying anything Tsunade let her arm go and kept thinking as they continued walking.Shizune could tell her actions were bothering Tsunade they walked back to the palace in complete silence.Until Shizune spoke up,"I still need to get things that were on your list..Tsunade-Sama.." Tsunade turned and looked at her and said.  
"I want to know the truth..even without looking you..I know something is wrong..If you dare lie to me..I'll--"  
she was cut off by Shizune's voice."Please..can this wait until we are alone?! Tsunade-Sama..please..even though I don't deserve this..I beg of you to allow us to discuss this within a more private place." Tsunade's eyes opened wide and she began thinking to herself._"She is upset with herself..I think this might have to do with cheating since she came from someone's apartment..I MUST control my temper..I MUST!" _before long her expression changed and she clenched her fist and wiped out her eyes with her other hand.Shizune was becoming more and more nervous from watching her mentor express her feelings._"Tsunade is going to kick my ass..but I must not lie to her..I have to face my consequences..damn..it's going to hurt both physically and mentally.."_

Tsunade finally opened the door to her bedroom and allowed Shizune to walk through.She crossed her arms and turned away."Tell me just what in the hell happened today..this isn't like you.." Shizune shook nervously and tears streamed down her face.Tsunade glanced over with concern noticing that she was on her hands and knees crying._"Is she planning to beg me? This must be something serious..I must stay sharp..hold in my temper and listen to her." _Shizune wiped away her tears and managed to get on one knee and then finally spoke up,"Tsunade-Sama..I am no longer worthy of you..I did wrong today and you may punish me as you see fit." Tsunade walked over to her and helped her off the floor and said,"I cannot punish anyone without a reason,Shizune-Kun..just go ahead and tell me.." she continued listening and trying to control her temper so that Shizune would finally answer her."I decided to have a few drinks today with a _friend _and when I came out of it..I learned that something did infact happen between us.." Tsunade turned around and said,"If you weren't aware then..I could understand..since I have had similar things happen when I was drunk around men.

Then Tsunade punched the wall nearest Shizune and she became really nervous.Tsunade the spoke once again,"If you ever..**EVER **decide to cheat on me again,I will not hold in my temper..**I WILL HOLD YOUR THROAT INSTEAD!**" Shizune shrieked,shivered and covered her head in terror while Tsunade tried to calm herself a bit and then continued,"I am doing my best by trying not to kick your ass right now..mainly because I love you.." When Shizune noticed that her lover's voice had became softer she then grabbed her angry fist and held it close and kissed on it.Tsunade found herself a bit more calm with Shizune holding her hand._"We're both hurting..why did this have to happen!?" _she then pulled her hand away and hit something else causing her love to cower and after catching her breath she said,"I also,don't want you to drink anymore,Shizune..especially around others if you are going to act like that..it's not fair for me to say that since I have done stupid things while drinking..if either of us are going to drink..it has to be with the other person around." Shizune shook her head and they kissed.The two took a nap together upon Tsunade's bed..even though the two of them worked things out..Tsunade would still hold a bit of a grudge for that ever happening.No matter how hard she tried to get rid of that grudge..It still remained and it caused to her to be a bit harsh to Shizune at times.

As time went by..Tsunade was working with two other apprentices now.Jiraya had taken Naruto on a journey to become stronger.and Sasuke was training with Orochimaru still.Their time together became pretty short and mainly they saw each other possibly a few hours in the day and at night.


	9. The Finale: For better or for worse

**Tsunade and Shizune FOREVER! **

**Chapter: 9 The Finale: For better or for worse**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these Naruto characters and since this is a fan fiction site..  
You should have already figured that one out,if not..I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual.Naruto is created by Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Warning: I added my damn poem again as part of a memory if you try to claim it..please die a painful death! . It contains mushy love and people with raging hormones.Sadly,nobody gets a piece of ass.. tear**

Author's Note: I've done all 9 chapters in less than a month's time and that's a big accomplishment.o.o I decided to allow Shizune to do some narration once again to show how she must feel.This is the conclusion..enjoy

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  


_Our relationship at times seemed to be alright and other times seemed difficult being with Tsunade.Most of my nights were spent making love to her..I didn't mind it since I love her with all my heart.I often wish that she would make love to me sometimes..._

As I gaze over toward her personal training field I notice that she seems very happy training the two rivaling girls...

"Baka..that isn't how it's done.." Sakura said greatly embarrassed with Ino.  
**"TSUNADE-SENSEI IS THE BOSS NOT YOU,FREAK!" **Ino yelled in anger toward the other and both began to fight.Tsunade could only sigh since both girls in ways reminded her of herself when she was younger.

_It's good to see my Tsunade-Sama in good spirits with those of our home land and doing her absolute best in strengthening and protecting the village hidden in the leaves.At times I often wonder if our relationship is even all that strong anymore..I did hurt her awhile back by drinking and messing around with Anko-Chan.I notice that she rarely touches me but is in love with how I touch her.I want the Tsunade that showed me her love and I know that person is still inside..I just have to bring her out..some how.___

I know just how Important it is for her to be the Godaime..I also know how important it is for the village to have The Anbu,Jounin,Chuunin and Genin they do a lot to keep this village safe..I myself..am a Jounin..that does..paperwork..but maybe if I ask to lead a mission and be successful and continue doing so..she will at the very least..be proud of me..I wish that I could be everything that my uncle was to her..

Shizune began remembering the words that her lover once had said:  
__

_"For the longest time..I went from place to place..people to people..I just didn't realize that all the help I really needed was your's."_

"It doesn't matter what anyone thinks of us..as long as we do our job,Shizune..that is all that matters and the rest isn't really anyone's business."__

She remembered her poem also..  
_  
__"__My fears often get to me,I am quite sure its the way things should be,What is pain without suffering? An abandoned mind waiting to be controlled and made to fear,I am wishing to be complete,But nothing seems to make me whole again,I am alone dancing in the darkness,I cry but you never seem to hear me,Are you really serious?,I am all broken up and delirious,I need your words to comfort me,I don't know how I should be,I looked into your eyes,It seems you that can't see through,And I wonder why? I will remain forever true,What can I do?,I am lost without you,Do you still need me?,You're emotions are very hard to see,I fear that I have lost yet again,I never seem to win,Do you still love me?,Life without you is something I never wish to see." ___

  
_"Even though I have great strength..I feel more secure just being in your arms..Shizune-Kun.." _

_"I know that those arms are willing to bare any burden that involves either or both of us.." __  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shizune liften her head and went back to filing papers again while doing so she began to think,__"I know she loves me..she just has to! If not she would have let me go.." __**"SHIZUNE!" **_Tsunade had yelled and nearly scared the girl to death but finally she replied,"YES,TSUNADE-SAMA! I'M COMING!" she ran as fast as she could and was out of breath upon reaching her office.  
As she looked over to her love she had noticed her reading over her request to lead a mission and became nervous.Tsunade leaned back and spoke more in a firm manner than a loving manner..(Shizune missed the loving side) ,"I am not going to allow you to go anywhere outside of the village unless I am severely short on Jounin." Something inside of Shizune just gushed out and slammed her hands on the Hokage's desk and hovered over her.Tsunade just stared at her while Shizune was saying exactly what she thought,"I'M USELESS HERE,TSUNADE-SAMA YOU NEVER SHOW THAT YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE AND YOU HAVE MADE IT ROUGH ON ME EVER SINCE I MESSED UP..I have suffered enough emotionally! Throw my ass out on the battlefield..at least there it isn't a crime to love my Hokage and my village!" Then the office door had shut and Tsunade just sat there uncertain as to why Shizune was that upset.

She paced for hours thinking to herself..  
_"After everything had happened..maybe I did push her away a bit..I was trying to put all my frustrations into the work needed in rebuilding what was lost and contributing to what will and should be.. in our village's future..I think the title of Hokage is tough enough but if you have another person... it makes it more difficult..no wonder why the previous Hokages had so much shit going on in their personal lives."_

At some point Tsunade just decided it was best to go look for her__

---------------------------------------------------  
Shizune was found staring at the Heroes Monument and Tsunade remained hidden just to watch her and listen to her just to see if she was alright.

"I know that you are dead my uncle..you've done so much for Konoha..I became a Jounin just like you and I even took care of the woman that you left behind.." Shizune said as she laughed a little and wiped away a tear and then continued,"Many years after your passing..I found myself..in love with her..I think I kind of messed that up by allowing myself to drink a long with a friend."

Shizune fell to her knees in silence and Tsunade was about to approach her until she continued,"I didn't mean to hurt her..forgive me..I know you've blessed me so much with your spirit..I want to thank you..I am sorry that I had never had the chance the chance to be a brave Shinobi like you..You at least died with honor..I will one day die with nothing."

She wiped away a tear and Tsunade walked up beside her and placed her hand upon her shoulder and spoke up,"Dan was a great man and a hero.." Shizune was startled by Tsunade sneaking up on her but felt some comfort in her words and she continued,"Shortly after he had passed away..I wanted to run..run as far away from Konoha as I could to escape my pain..I was a Shinobi which held no honor." Tsunade was cut off by Shizune,"No,Tsunade-Sama..you are a woman of entirely too much honor!" She was surprised with her words and continued listening,"You did the best you could..and became discouraged after the loss of your loved ones..in time you over came that and your fears and are now the most powerful in all of Konoha." 

Tsunade blushed a little and turned her head and mentioned,"I remember on my way out of Konoha..a little girl that wanted desperately to become a medical ninja so she could try to save people from dying..despite my short sessions that I gave..she learned quick and while I wasted away for a few days in my own despair and I allowed her to receive training from other specialists in the areas we visited.Even though she had a bad sensei she turned out to be a good girl,I must say.." Shizune blushed and then turned around and hugged her and said,"I always thought you were the best even though your judgement wasn't always the best." While she sweat dropped and still tried to remain sweet and loving.

Tsunade laughed a little and looked down at her and then finally got down on her knee before her and stroking her face gently,"You are one who helped me survive for years..If I lose you..I have nothing to push me forward..it's why the mission idea.._scared _me..I love you with all my heart..Shizune-Kun." Her words made Shizune feel as though she was in a trance as her eyes of coal met with the Hokage's eyes of brown.Tsunade then smiled and rubbed Shizune's nose and then added on," Oh,even though I can be a cold hearted bitch at times..don't forget that.._ever.." _Shizune blinked with much confusion while Tsunade began pulling her close and then finally she asked,"Don't forget that you are a cold hearted bitch or did you mean..?" Tsunade rubbed her head and then said,"_..Baka.. _just shut up and kiss me..you know you love me!" The two kissed and strangely Tsunade picked her up and carried her in her arms and Shizune becomes embarrassed but wrapped her arms around her neck lovingly as they walked back towards the Hokage Palace.People of the village looked at them strangely as they passed by.Tsunade smiled and nodded as they passed by._"What in the hell are they looking at it!? If Genma doesn't stop with his grinning.. I am going use my own version of A Thousand Years of Death with my foot..grrr.." _

Anko came walking by in a very cheery mood and then she noticed the two together.  
She smiled happily seeing that things with Shizune must have gotten better since they last saw each other and then she greeted them."Tsunade-Sama,Shizune Chan,it's nice to see you both!" She noticed that Shizune was starting to blush and a grin took over Anko's face and she whispered in her ear,"I see things are going well..you might want to buy some clothes with a bit more sex appeal.. I would love to see you in it myself..but you have someone else to entertain." Tsunade overheard just a little of what she had said to her lover and then spoke up and said,"Is there something that you wanted to discuss,Anko?" as she eyed the other woman in question."Oh..no..I just had to say something to Shizune..that's all!" Anko said as she continued eating her dango and walking away acting as though she had said nothing.Tsunade filled with jealousy as she continued staring making sure the other woman was out of sight. Shizune began to pull out of her arms and dropped to the ground.  
She kissed her cheek and said,"Tsunade-Sama..I need to buy a few things..I shall return shortly." Tsunade rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms and replied,"Will you stop calling me that!? If you are involved with someone you don't have to address them that way!" Shizune stood confused and asked,"You are Tsunade-Sama..what else should I call you..?" She sighed and then said,"You of all people shouldn't be so formal with me.." Shizune just nodded and then said,"I will return after I finish making a few purchases..I will see you back at work, Tsunade-Sa-- I mean..Darling?" With embarrassment she ran off to go shopping.Tsunade just smiled and headed back to work. After shopping Shizune went straight to her room to put things away._" Anko was right though..I was in need of new clothes! I bought some that I knew would feel comfortable and some that might make Tsunade-Sama..a bit uncomfortable..heh..heh..plus,a few other things for when we feel like doing something new..since it's about time for us to be done working..I might just be bold and wear something new after I take a shower."_

Tsunade was sitting at her desk finished with her paperwork and bored.  
She leaned back and thought about how her day went and began day dreaming a bit.  
Then she yawned and decided that she was finished for the day and headed into her room to take a nap.On the way to her room she could hear moving around in Shizune's room._"I guess she did come back..I might as well check and see what she is doing."_

When she walked in Shizune looked very different and completely different than her usual self (she was viewing from behind).Her hair looked very shiny and different than usual and dressed differently as well..she noticed she was wearing a short top and her chest seemed more noticable than usual (probably the bra she had on) and noticed she was wearing a thong as she pulled her tight pants on and buttoned them .Tsunade was speechless she didn't know what to say and she even forgot why she even came in all she could focus on was her Shizune and how different she looked and how good she smelled.Finally after ten minutes or so she turned around and noticed Tsunade looking straight at her she jumped a bit after the surprise but noticed that she wasn't even saying a word,"You startled me..I bought a few things today! I am not used to dressing differently..maybe we all need a change at times."  
Tsunade was finding herself about ready to drool but shook her head real quick to snap out of it and finally spoke up,"What inspired this..sudden change?" Shizune hugged her and replied,"Do you not like it?" Tsunade wrapped her arms around her and replied,"I think you look beautiful..is it a special occasion?" Shizune laughed and kissed her,"Does it have to be?" Tsunade found herself unable to stop kissing upon her neck and shoulders she grinned as she spoke,"No,but even if it was..I wouldn't let you go." Shizune smiled and laughed,"I guess I am no longer the dominant one." She continued kissing upon her and then responded,"You will always be my Shizune-Kun.."

**Fin**

Yes,the story has ended and I am sure many are thinking,  
**"Razer-Kun,you really suck at ending a story!"**  
I wasn't exactly sure on how to continue any further  
and I found that the last piece written  
sounded like the way an ending should.

Since the title is: Tsunade and Shizune FOREVER!  
I thought adding an intimate moment and the words _"Always"  
_Into it to remind you of the title that has _"Forever" _in it.  
Though relationships have both good and bad times.  
It takes two strong and willing people to work through it.

Some relationships merely end when cheating does happen.  
I don't think I could handle dealing with something like that.  
Some people will give second chances whether the person deserves it or not.

As I gathered through the Naruto series,  
The Sandaime,Tsunade's sensei.  
He seemed merciful and give second chances.  
Also,I saw him willing to help some people that most would doubt.  
I figured that might be an admirable trait of a Hokage.

Tsunade is much older than Shizune and I figured to give her  
a more of a mature look on the situation,despite her temper.  
She could see that Shizune was hurt,she also felt hurt.  
I'm sure also,the fact being Hokage requires her to become a dedicated person.  
I figured that would also be something to add into the relationship.

Instead of completely taking out all of her upsets on her lover.  
Take it into making things better in their village.

I will continue writing other fan fiction pieces.

Who knows,I may even return to write another TsunadeXShizune  
but in a different fashion than like this and remove them  
from the Naruverse into a different something different. 


End file.
